Preciada Libertad
by Ruedi
Summary: En un mundo creado por dos viejos científicos, dando vida a dos clases de androides, el enfrentamiento entre ellos es inminente. Defender la paz es primordial. Derrotar el mal, también. (Para la actividad "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!" del tópic Mimato, del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Para el tópic Mimato se celebra el San Valentín. ¿Y cómo se festeja? ¡Con universos alternos! Me tocó inteligencia artificial, así que, ¡vamos allá!

Es una versión donde los chicos usan Appmon (¿?) ¡No, mentira! XD No iba a ser tan poco original de tomar la inteligencia artificial de Universe aquí, jaja!

Ningún personaje es inventado.

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría, todos pertenecen a la franquicia Digimon y sus respectivos dueños (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc.)_

 **Preciada libertad**

 **I.**

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás con vida?

Era realmente pesado abrir sus ojos. Un insoportable pitido la despertaba lentamente. De a poco, parecía que la realidad se le tumbaba sobre el frágil peso de un deteriorado cuerpo. El sol que calcinaba, la arena que se movía sobre un espantoso viento cálido, el recalentamiento de todo su ser y un malestar interno que no sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

— ¿Me oyes?

Y una voz aguda que le perforaba los oídos.

Con dificultad se sentó en la áspera arena. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, su cuerpo era tan pesado como una armadura. Pero el pitido no cesaba. A duras penas, se percató que provenía de su cintura.

— ¡Mira, reacciona!

Se volvió a la criatura que le hablaba y pegó un grito de quién sabe dónde. Las fuerzas aparecieron de golpe y se puso de pie, agarrándose de una enorme roca para no caer. Parecía un pequeño cactus sin espinas y con una flor rosada en la cabeza. La criatura aquélla tenía algo en su diminuto cuello que brillaba con una intensa luz verde. ¿Era un colgante?

— ¡Te encontré, al fin te encontré!

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Semanas atrás no tenía que preocuparse absolutamente por nada. Pero una noche sintió algo y un movimiento extraño resonó en el centro de su pecho. _Algo_ había cobrado vida. Más de lo usual y, entonces, una amalgama de sensaciones la cubrieron. Entró en pánico cuendo se percató de ello y todos parecían no importarle su situación. Pero, en seguida, unos hombres la agarraron con ferocidad de los brazos y se la llevaron a una recámara.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —refunfuñaba una voz gruesa. Ella estaba acostada en una plancha metálica, _fría._ Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta, más bien, que era consciente, de las _sensaciones_ —. ¡No lo entiendo! —protestaba—. ¡Anúlalo! ¡Ése programa estaba borrado!

—No del todo, por lo que parece —respondió otra voz grave, aún más baja que la anterior—. Algo lo activó.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Lo apagas!

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy mal —declaró la criatura de voz aguda con el colgante.

Se miró las manos… Ah, sí, _eso_ : ¿qué clase de cosa había pasado en su mano derecha? Vio ése dibujo poco después de sentir movimiento en su pecho esa noche.

—Mira cómo brilla —seguía diciendo aquélla cosa que no sabía cómo catalogar.

— ¡Cállate! —explotó ella, asustando a la criatura. Luego de eso, pareció desvanecerse…

 **II.**

— ¿Segura? —preguntó una criatura similar, pero tenía forma de un pequeño lobo de pelaje azul, atigrado, y un sobresaliente cuerno en el centro de su cabeza.

—Brilló, Gabumon, ¡brilló!

Gabumon sonrió.

— ¿Crees que lo que nos dijo Daimon (1) era cierto, Palmon?

—El profesor Daimon nos encargó ésta misión. Cumpliéndola, haremos un mejor mundo.

Palmon y Gabumon eran los nombres otorgados por su creador, el que llamaban como profesor Daimon, Suguru Diamon.

¿Cuántos años debíamos volver? Era difícil de explicar: cuando el primer androide había sido creado por un ser humano, el mundo de la ciencia estalló. Un grupo llamado "La banda salvaje" (2) fueron los pioneros. Ellos crearon los esqueletos, los sistemas, los programas, todo. Pero el gobierno de ése entonces pareció tener miedo y canceló el proyecto. Años después, otro grupo de científicos, ingenieros e informáticos se interesó en aquellas ideas. Los pilares fueron dos jóvenes, Daimon Suguru, un científico explorador (como le gustaba llamarse) y un genio de nombre Akihiro Kurata (3). El proyecto proliferó muchos años y pudieron encontrar espacio en un universo completamente fuera del plano normal dónde experimentar.

Varios años después, todo parecía ir en un gradiente en ascenso. Pero ésta, comenzó a declinar por diferencias entre los dos pilares antiguamente mencionados. Aquél mundo que encontraron gracias a los experimentos anteriores de "La banda salvaje", comenzaba a colapsar debido al contacto tan cercano al mundo humano. Así que tomaron una enorme decisión: quedarse en aquél mundo y cerrar cualquier tipo de contacto con el plano terrenal hasta que se estabilizara.

Kurata enseguida se separó con un grupo que le rendía pleitesía y honor. Eran sus seguidores. Y no tenían buenas intenciones, ya que Kurata había demostrado que podía llegar muy lejos con su genio: ¡sus androides estaban basados en verdaderos humanos que secuestró! Daimon se enfureció, quiso hacerle entender que eso era repugnante, pero el otro no lo oyó y poco le importaba lo que un "animal" (como a veces llamaba a Suguru) le dijera. Tuvieron enfrentamientos duros: el genio utilizaba armas de toda clase; el explorador, los puños. No llegaron nunca a entenderse y se separaron. Eventualmente, solían haber enfrentamientos con pésimos resultados de ambos bandos.

Pero debía terminar. Tenía qué. Palmon y Gabumon eran parte de aquello.

—Ella es mi compañera —dijo Palmon, decidida, viendo a la muchacha que dormía. Tenía un semblante apesadumbrado y parecía tener frío.

— ¿Por qué el profesor Daimon nunca hizo androides como él… _cómo ella_? —se extrañó Gabumon. La otra lo miró desconcertada.

—Nunca nos dijo el por qué, ahora sabemos… Que hay más humanos.

Se miraron. La muchacha despertó justo cuando las dos criaturas conciliaron el sueño. Su… ¿centro? Latía tan fuertemente que no podía detenerlo. Se puso una mano en el pecho, desconcertada. Vio un plato con comestibles, o eso suponía. Probó algunos y le agradaron al paladar. _Curioso,_ nunca había pensado en el sabor de los alimentos.

Aquélla sensación la espantó. Definitivamente el programa o lo que sea que haya despertado en ella la sacaba de quicio. El aparato de su cintura volvió a pitar.

Ella salió corriendo hacia una inminente tormenta.

 **III.**

De todos los lugares donde pudo haberse perdido, ése era el peor, ¡un desierto! Encontró refugio bajo una enorme piedra erosionada.

—Takeru…

¿Cuándo había sentido ése sentimiento por el niño pequeño, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, tan parecido a él?

Se recostó en el incómodo piso. Sus profundos ojos azules miraban la nada misma. Se abrazó más a sí mismo…

— _Sus vidas ya no son las mismas, su programa ha sido activado_ —eso le dijo un hombre aquélla noche. Él dormía junto con un grupo de siete androides como él. Cada uno tenía una función distinta y esa noche, aquél tipo, de traje blanco y cabello castaño, pareció activar una compuerta hacia una galaxia desconocida—. _¡No son sólo máquinas! ¡No sólo solo números! ¡Son más, mucho más que eso!_

El universo, las estrellas, ¿la vida? ¿Qué era la vida? Todo fluía dentro del él, y sabía que a sus compañeros les pasaba lo mismo.

— _Yamato_

— _¿Yamato?_ —repitió aquella vez, ante el hombre, quien se les había presentado como "el agente Gennai".

— _Ése es tu nombre. El residuo de las memorias que quedaron de tu humanidad evoca a ése nombre…_

— _¿Tengo un nombre yo también?_

Aquélla voz pertenecía a uno de los más pequeños de ese grupo. Gennai le acarició cabeza.

— _Takeru_ —respondió—. _Tú tienes una conexión especial con Yamato, una unión que va más allá de lo interminable, sólo tu corazón sabrá decirte con el tiempo qué es…_

¿Quiénes eran? ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿No era sólo maquinaria usada para servir a Kurata?

Luego de algunas explicaciones que Yamato esa noche no logró comprender, Gennai les dijo que la única manera de entender su propio ser era encontrar a criaturas completamente diversas a ellos, para lograr ponerle fin a un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

Ni él, ni los demás comprendieron una palabra. Pero aquella noche todos brillaron: Yamato tenía un símbolo azul en el dorso de mano derecha. El pequeño Takeru tenía uno amarillo.

Y el aparato ése que no tenía uso alguno. Según Gennai, era un rastreador.

¿Por qué toda esa sarta de sin sentidos? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía, ardía, quemaba? ¿Qué eran esas… emociones? ¿Qué eran las emociones?

Salió agua de sus ojos. ¿Eso era normal?

La tormenta explotó y oyó un sonido sórdido, muy profundo, cerca de él. Y el aparato empezó a pitar…

 **IV.**

— _¡Suéltenme!_ —Yamato la había visto esa mañana. Un retorcijón se hizo presente en él. El primero de su vida desde que podía _sentir._ Mimi, cómo había sido llamada esa noche por el agente Gennai, gritaba y pataleaba. Kurata tenía una expresión de disconformidad absoluta. Estaba pálido como un papel y sus pequeños ojos emanaban tal atisbo de maldad que un escalofrío lo atravesó de pies a cabeza.

Quiso intervenir. Quiso ayudar a… ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¿Cómo se describía ese sentimiento?

Takeru lo agarró de la mano. _Vio agua que salía de sus ojos…_

— ¡Mimi!

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño que acababa de gritar. Una fuerza dentro de él lo impulsó a gritar y su mano derecha, con un símbolo amarillo, brilló.

— ¡Encárguense de ellos! —Kurata se alejó de allí junto con una molesta Mimi que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la liberaran.

Ahora ella estaba bastante peor de lo que había estado esa vez. Yamato la vio ahí, tumbada en el piso, con la tormenta descontrolada en el cielo y no pudo hacer más que entrarla en su refugio. Despertó varias horas después. Lo reconoció. Le preguntó dónde estaban ellos, el paradero de los demás y qué había pasado.

Yamato agarró el aparto "rastreador".

— ¿Qué diantres somos? —preguntó Yamato.

—Hace un momento, me encontré con unas criaturas rarísimas. Un bicho en forma de planta me habló diciéndome que me había encontrado —tomó el rastreador del chico—. Esta cosa no paraba de pitar y mi mano brillaba…

Se hizo silencio. ¿Gennai tenía razón? ¿Debían encontrar esas criaturas?

Por lo pronto se quedaron refugiados del gran diluvio que afuera podía percibirse. Mimi pareció temblar, una actitud de lo más extraña. El rubio preguntó qué le pasaba.

—No lo sé —respondió a media voz—. Mi cuerpo tiembla solo, entra mucho viento —era cierto que las correntadas de aire frío eran fuertes. Lo único que él pudo hacer era quitarse la capa verde oscuro que tenía y dársela a ella. Pareció más reconfortada—. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo, no soporto correr ni estar tan… Extraña, conflictuada.

Demasiadas emociones para dos criaturas que apenas empezaban a entender el mundo.

 **V.**

Transcurrieron muchos días. Muchos porque Mimi se esmerada en hacerlo notar a cada instante. Yamato estaba harto e irritado. Casi se separan en el camino y él estuvo tentado, realmente, de ir por cuenta.

—Lo siento —dijo ella una mañana cuando encontraron, milagrosamente, un pequeño estanque. Parecía que, por fin, estaban saliendo del árido desierto. La castaña se puso de pie cuando terminó de beber un poco de agua y se estiró—. Ya verás que encontraremos a Takeru —el rubio no respondió: ambos estaban aguantando con lo poco que podían encontrar para satisfacer necesidades vitales, pero se les veía completamente abandonados, no sólo mostraban suciedad, sino ropas rotas y un agotamiento que se acrecentaba. Ella era la que más se quejaba y varias veces Yamato le recordaba que no era necesario molestarse por todo a cada rato. Tenían otras prioridades.

De pronto, los aparatos rastreadores de empezaron a sonar. Sus manos, más exactamente el símbolo en ellas, comenzó a brillar tenuemente. El centro de sus pechos se aceleró y Mimi fue la primera inquietarse: ¿eran sus compañeros? ¿Aquéllas criaturas que había dejado atrás? Sus piernas temblaban y no era por causa de ningún clima. Yamato también se sintió inquieto sin comprender de dónde venía esa ansiedad.

Ella se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, pues sentía que una sensación la carcomía por dentro. El muchacho la acompañó, estando alerta a cada instante. Un instinto dentro de él le decía que ante el menor peligro, lo mejor era evaluar la situación y ver qué podía hacer.

Nada parecía acercarse, pero el pitido y el brillo se incrementaban. Yamato estaba tan concentrado mirando por entre las hojas y observando todo que al sentir la mano de ella apoyada en su espalda lo sobresaltó. De nuevo, el centro de su pecho dio un respingo, pero era una sensación totalmente diferente al peligro del momento.

— ¿Ves algo? —susurró ella. Pudo sentir la cercanía de Mimi. Lo ponía incómodo sin explicar a ciencia cierta el por qué.

¿Cuántas emociones podían sentir ellos, quienes tenían una formación entre natural y artificial?

—N-no —contestó, sin verla. Lo oyó suspirar justo al lado de su oreja izquierda. Tragó con fuerza.

El pitido era inusualmente molesto. Pero él tuvo un fugaz pensamiento: si el sonido del rastreador era tan molesto para ellos, ¿lo que sea que se acercara lo podría oír? ¡Eso delataría su posición! ¿Sería Kurata? ¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? Yamato no lo pensó dos veces: se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Mimi. Salir con vida era prioritario. Echaron a correr justo cuando se acercaba algo hacia ellos.

— ¡No corran! ¡Por favor!

Pero ellos se alejaron de los gritos, el pitido descendía a medida que se alejaban y entraron en una especie de jungla.

 **VI.**

— ¿No hay resultados? —preguntó una voz suave, casi en un tono gatuno.

—No —respondió un hombre, preocupado. Se puso de pie y dio vueltas por la habitación—. Han pasado muchos días, ya. Gennai ha hecho el trabajo, pero temo que los elegidos no puedan llegar.

—Si una fue capaz de lograrlo, los otros también —ambos voltearon a ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño corto que dormía sobre un lecho cómodo. En su mano tenía el dibujo de una estrella rosada que brillaba suavemente. La criatura en forma de gato se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Tenía un colgante dorado con una tarjeta en el centro y el mismo dibujo que la mano de ella—. No ha despertado desde que llegó, ¿estará bien?

Suguru Daimon sonrió.

—No sé las pericias por las que tuvo que pasar —empezó—. Pero cuando llegó anteayer estaba hecha un desastre, ahora está estable y su sistema se ha recuperado. Necesita más reposo para terminar de equilibrarse —explicó—. Ellos tienen un sistema interno que estaba anulado y que fue restablecido hace muy poco. Debe ser todo un desafío conocer el mundo desde cero…

Se hizo un enorme silencio.

—Profesor Suguru —consultó Tailmon, que era el nombre de la criatura—, ¿por qué hemos llegado a este riesgo? ¿Por qué el profesor Kurata desea la destrucción? ¿Por qué necesitamos la ayuda de ellos para ser más fuertes?

Suguru acarició la cabeza de la criatura en forma de gato blanco.

—Kurata es un ególatra —dijo con convicción y desaliento—. Él sólo desea tener el poder de todo éste mundo. Pero tiene que entender que su forma de crear vida es cruel —ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tailmon, no le quedó más que seguir—. Ciertamente estos chicos no son humanos naturales, todos son artificiales. Pero jamás perdonaré que la base externa, el recipiente, sean humanos reales —dio un puñetazo a la mesa—. ¿Entiendes eso? No son como tú que fuiste creada de cero, creada para darte vida y que seas libre con ella, ¡Kurata secuestró miles y miles de cuerpos humanos para reconstruir su esqueleto, sus órganos, sus funciones vitales! —la criatura en forma de gato estaba aturdida ante esa información, que jamás el profesor había revelado—. Robando mi programa de vida, el programa que tanto amor había hecho para engendrar formas de vida artificiales que no sean humanas, lo modificó y lo usó para sus beneficios —hizo una pausa—. Pero él no contó con que el alma no se puede erradicar. Y cuando Gennai, el agente holográfico, activó y restauró el programa de estos chicos, despertaron como personas. Artificiales, pero con un alma humana. Ellos son una inteligencia artificial que nunca debió haber existido…

— ¿Y nosotros?

—Tú y los demás, y toda esta enorme ciudad que me costó construir, y que antiguas generaciones mías también, fueron hechas con el único propósito de hacer vida nueva que fuera capaz de convivir con los humanos de manera pacífica. Cuando se descubrió la existencia de éste mundo, llenarla con vida que fuera capaz de crecer y vivir en armonía era un sueño —miró a la chica que aún yacía dormida—. La única manera de erradicar la maldad, porque Kuarata es maldad, es que ustedes combinen fuerzas.

— ¿De qué manera se puede lograr?

—Cuando estén reunidos, eso se los voy a explicar —la puerta de la habitación sonó y, al permitir el ingreso, una criatura pequeña, de alas y forma redonda con pelaje rosado, entró—. ¿Tienes alguna novedad, Piccolomon? —el nombrado parecía nervioso.

—El mapa me figura que cuatro puntos se aproximan hacia aquí. Me ausentaré para investigar. Tengo la esperanza de que se trate de alguno de los chicos.

—Esperemos —dijo Suguru y Piccolomon se fue.

— ¿Por qué ellos, profesor?

Suguru sólo sonrió, guardándose para sí la respuesta.

 **VII.**

La jungla era enorme, vasta y húmeda. La corrida había sido cansadora para los dos, quienes terminaron por tumbarse en una mata de hierba suave y respirar agitadamente.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Mimi. Ahí iban los berrinches de nuevo. Yamato gruñó, pero ella no lo oyó—. ¿Qué hemos hecho, qué somos, de qué huimos? ¡Nuestra vida no era así!

Y siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos toda su frustración. El rubio se preguntaba de dónde sacaba esas fuerzas si apenas él podía respirar. Tuvo que hacerla callar con palabras duras, más lo único que hizo fue ponerla más nerviosa, que se largara a llorar y que se fuera corriendo. Él maldijo todo, absolutamente todo, porque, a estas alturas, Takeru debía estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Es un idiota, un completo idiota! ¡Él, Kurata, el aparato, todo! ¡Todo! —aullaba Mimi feroz, corriendo. Se tropezó con una piedra y cayó por un pequeño barranco, haciéndose daño en un brazo. ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Se quedó llorando hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas. Se sentía devastada y molesta.

 _Si tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivir, ¿por qué era necesario sentirse mal? ¿Por qué vivir era sufrir?_ ¡Antes no sufría tanto! ¿Por qué no era consciente de los sentimientos que ahora sí tenía?

Con dificultad se puso de pie. Quería respuestas. Las precisaba con suma urgencia. Tomó el rastreador y observó que, tenuemente, un puntito rojo se divisaba. Si seguía recto, seguro iba a toparse con algo. Y no le importó la herida… Bueno, en realidad sí le importó porque le dolía a mares, pero la convicción pudo más.

El dolor se le hizo insoportable en un determinado momento. Y para cuando el punto rojo del aparato estaba titilando a más no poder, vio a un chico rubio y dos criaturas antes de desmayarse…

— ¿Ustedes son androides también?

—Nos creó un humano llamado Suguru Diamon. No pensé que fueran androides, creí que eran humanos.

—No estoy seguro… qué somos…

Despertó cuando oyó esas voces conversar.

— ¡Mimi, despertaste!

¿De dónde había oído esa voz aguda? Con dificultad, intentó sentarse, pero Yamato tuvo que ayudarla. Vio que tenía una venda improvisada en su brazo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el muchacho. Mimi asintió y miró a esas dos criaturas.

—Me asusté tanto cuando saliste corriendo esa noche —empezó Palmon—. ¡Me desesperé! ¡Estaba tan feliz de conocerte y huiste! Con Gabumon te buscamos por todos lados, ahora estoy contenta de volverte a ver.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual Mimi no supo qué decir.

— ¿Qué somos?

Los tres la miraron, sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué ustedes nos buscan? ¿Por qué nosotros reaccionamos a ustedes? ¿Por qué… _siento_? —se puso una mano en el pecho. Palmon y Gabumon se miraron, no pudieron darle una respuesta segura, pero le dijeron que su creador, el profesor Daimon podría dárselas. Si los seguían, iban a dar con él y obtendrían respuestas. Mimi no pareció muy convencida; Yamato tampoco, pero tampoco tenían otra opción. Era mejor que dar vueltas.

— ¿Cuántos son cómo ustedes? —preguntó el rubio. Gabumon dijo que había muchas clases, muy distintas y diferentes, pero que ellos habían sido creados con un programa especial. La mano de Yamato y el colgante de Gabumon brillaron suavemente en un tono azulado—. Quiero… preguntarles algo —las dos criaturas lo miraron—. ¿No vieron un humano rubio, un poco más bajo que yo dando vueltas?

—Hemos visto un grupo de humanos cuando salimos en su búsqueda —relató Gabumon, haciendo memoria—. Nos dividimos, pues los que poseemos el colgante somos ocho en total —explicó—. Nos separamos en grupos de dos y una mañana vimos un cuatro humanos correr en el desierto, intentamos seguirlos, pero la tormenta de arena se hizo tan espesa que les perdimos el rastro —hizo una pausa—. Puede ser que haya visto, entre ellos, un humano más pequeño de cabello rubio, pero no estoy seguro.

Por primera vez, Mimi le vio un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Fue una mueca corta, rara, pero asemejaba una. Y sus ojos azules parecían relajados. Se puso de pie y dijo que iba a caminar un rato en búsqueda de comida. Gabumon lo siguió.

Ella quiso saber qué clase de conversaciones tendrían…

 **IX.**

Piccolomon encontró a los androides humanos que merodeaban con sus correspondientes criaturas. Pero fue incapaz de llevarlos a un refugio seguro, debido al ataque de una criatura de lo más peculiar: un humano, o algo semejante a uno, cuyos ojos no tenían brillo alguno. Parecía estar en alguna fase extraña de su creación, pues eran notorias las partes robóticas.

El tipo gritó, emanó una fuerte energía anaranjada y, en seguida, adoptó la forma de un inmenso dragón rojo y blanco, con alas metálicas y una espada de un centro circular. (4)

Los atacó sin piedad. Lanzaba llamas, municiones y atacaba con esa enorme espada sin respiro a esos chicos que, de no entenderse pasaron a seguir desconociendo qué demonios pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritaba una del grupo, cuyos ojos rojizos parecían aguarse. Ninguno contestó y siguieron corriendo.

— ¡Agumon! —exclamó Piccolomon al ver a la pequeña criatura en forma de dinosaurio naranja detenerse y mirar a aquél tipo con determinación.

— _Baby Flame!_

Una llamarada que hizo cosquillas sorprendió dos segundos a su rival.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Es más grande que tú! —gritaba un androide humano con el cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y ojos marrones. De golpe, su mano brilló: aquél símbolo de luz naranja parecía emanar un poder que él no pudo describir.

— ¡Es esto! ¡Taichi, tu mano! —Agumon tocó el dorso de la misma y ambos lo sintieron, ¡una sincronización sin igual! Piccolomon estaba sorprendid: el profesor Daimon le había hablado del programa _Shinka_ pero no imaginó que para activarlo hacía falta la conexión de las dos especies de androides.

Se fascinó al ver a un enrome dragón dorado, con un escudo en la espalda, en donde el símbolo de la mano de Taichi parecía estar grabado.

— ¿Taichi? ¿Dónde ha ido? —se desesperó un humano de cabello azul y anteojos.

— _¿Me oyes?_

— _¿Agumon?_

— _¡Sí, Taichi! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hemos evolucionado!_

¿Evolucionar? ¿Qué era eso?

— _¡Vamos Taichi! ¡Podemos juntos! ¡De esto nos hablaba nuestro profesor! ¡De esta manera enfrentaremos al mal!_

Taichi no entendía una palabra. Lo único que comprendía era que ésa fuerza, ése poder, ésa energía era tan sublime, bella y placentera que quiso quedarse allí toda la vida. Su pecho vibraba.

— _¿Lo oyes, Taichi? ¡Son nuestros corazones!_

— _¿Corazones…?_

— _¡Nuestra energía vital, nuestra vida! ¡Nuestra alma! ¡Vamos a darlo todo!_

El muchacho seguía sin entender.

Pero al declarar un "sí" fue capaz de sentir la unión y el flujo de vida.

Cuando un inmenso poder devastó parte del suelo, al grito de un "Gaia Force", la criatura que los había atacado volvió a mostrarse en forma de humano. Taichi y Agumon volvieron ser a quienes eran, pero estaban inconscientes. Piccolomon los apresuró para que entraran al portal que los llevaría al refugio.

Cuando el androide humano logró recobrar parte de sus sentidos, parecía tener averías en todos lados. No podía moverse mucho y exhalaba jadeos de dolor.

— ¡Hace un momento se oyó una explosión! —exclamó una voz aguda.

— ¡Sí! ¿Crees que sea Yamato? —dijo otra voz algo más gruesa.

El androide que atacó a los otros humanos se puso de pie y vio a esos dos. Brotó de él una enorme energía anaranjada y atacó al dúo.

— ¡Takeru, corre! ¡Corre!

 **X.**

Dio con una cueva. Yamato se sorprendió que luego de atravesar la jungla encontrara un lugar tan profundo y oscuro como ése. Gabumon apenas pudo sacarle algunas palabras. En determinado momento, Yamato le preguntó qué querían decir los símbolos. Gabumon no tenía idea, cuando habían sido creados, el profesor Daimon se los otorgó. Él había mencionado algo llamado sentimientos, pero no había entendido eso.

De pronto, ambos oyeron unos gritos y un enorme haz de luz a la lejanía. Mimi y Palmon corrían a todo lo que sus pies les daban. Arrastraron a los otros dos a adentrarse más a la cueva, tomar caminos a las apresuradas y perderse, lógicamente. Yamato experimentó frustración y enojo. Se lo restregó por la cara a la chica, quien sólo lloraba del miedo pegada a Palmon. Gabumon intentó mediar entre todos y le pidió a las chicas que se calmaran y contaran qué había pasado: cuando ellas los quisieron seguir, oyeron ruidos raros y al toparse con la entrada de la cueva, la explosión las asustó a la distancia, tanto que pensaron que iban a ser incineradas por la misma.

Yamato no habló por muchas horas. Mimi pidió disculpas hasta que ella también se enfadó de su actitud. Lo que provocó que ambos tomaran dos caminos distintos en esa cueva.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea separarse de ellas… —comentó Gabumon luego de taparse la panza con las manos cuando la oyó rugir.

No tenían nada para comer.

Yamato apretó los puños de impotencia y maldijo a las otras dos. Hubiera podido regresar de no haberse perdido por su culpa…

Mimi no aguantó la caminata y se tumbó en el suelo.

— ¡Vamos, Mimi! ¡Ahí hay una salida! —la castaña miró al fondo: ¡luz! Corrió como pudo y la salida sólo la desesperó: daba a un acantilado. Si se tiraba por ahí, se despedazaría toda. La corriente, las rocas y la altura la matarían.

 _Y por primera vez pensó que no era eterna aunque era artificial._

Lanzó un grito de desesperación y abrazó a Palmon. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Luego observó con detenimiento el paisaje.

— ¿Mimi?

Los ojos de ella estaban raros, como si hubieran perdido color. Palmon miró el río, a lo lejos, desde la altura: ¿por qué sus aguas no eran cristalinas? ¿Por qué eran negras?

Mimi sólo observó lo que había más allá de ellas y se asustó mucho, ¡eran las enormes hectáreas de las tierras de Kuarata! ¡Lo supo porque vio androides humanos trabajar allí!

— ¡Debemos irnos, vamos, vamos!

El problema era por dónde, si no había salida alguna…

 **XI.**

Lo único que había ahí dentro era oscuridad y estaba empezando a invadirle un torbellino de sensaciones molestas. Se sintió agitado, su pecho le dolía y Gabumon parecía estar sumamente preocupado por él. El rubio le contestaba que sí, que se encontraba bien, pero el otro no le creía.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, sentían que el camino se empinaba hacia abajo más y más, y sólo podía respirarse humedad. Tropezaron con una roca y rodaron cuesta abajo, donde la cueva terminaba y un lago de aguas oscuras se extendía sobre sus pies. Cuando éstos rozaron el líquido, Gabumon fue el primero en alejarse, asustado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se extrañó Yamato, inclinándose por tomar un poco de agua. El otro intentó detenerlo, pero fue imposible controlar la sed del rubio y sus labios se mojaron con esa extraña agua oscura. No tenía sabor, como el agua, pero…

— ¿Yamato?

Algo estaba mal. Algo andaba mal dentro él. Salió del agua y se sentó a lado de Gabumon, quien se preocupó más por su salud. Su pecho latía anormalmente, temblaba, no parecía estar muy lúcido y la vista se le nublaba. Gabumon gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos y cuando quiso reanimarlo, alguien o algunos, vinieron hacia ellos con quién sabe qué clase de intenciones: una especie de mujer con cabello lila y otro chico de cabello azul, hasta el cuello. Sin brillo en sus ojos, los agarraron por los hombros y los arrastraron hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Palmon? ¡Debemos irnos, no quiero volver allí!

— ¡Están llevándose a Gabumon!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Mimi, atónita.

 **XII.**

— ¡Tenemos un problema, un problema de lo más grande!

Justo Suguru estaba explicándole todo a los chicos y venía un androide en forma de serpiente, llamado Kudamon, a avisar de un caso gravísimo: uno de los suyos había sido tomado por Kurata. Daimon se alarmó y fue a ver el monitor que Kudamon controlaba en una recámara aparte. Palideció y sudó en frío.

—Los únicos que están faltando son Mimi y Yamato —declaró Taichi, con los puños cerrados.

—Gabumon y Palmon son también los faltantes —añadió Agumon mirando a su grupo—. ¿A quién de ellos tomaron?

—A Gabumon —respondió Kudamon.

Todos se reunieron para poder idear algo. Más, sabiendo que Kurata lo llevaría a su territorio y, de allí, quién sabe el paradero que le tocaría. Takeru era el más afectado (si no hubiera sido por Piccolomon, habría sido atacado antes por ése humano extraño): el vínculo, el extraño vínculo que sentía que lo unía a Yamato lo hizo llorar, sabiendo de una vez, qué era la angustia y el dolor. Una de sus compañeras, que tenía el mismo cabello que Taichi, se le acercó, con una sonrisa brillante. Le acarició su melena rubia.

—Lo encontraremos. Ahora todos nos hemos unido para lograrlo. El profesor Daimon nos dijo que tenemos que traer luz para ser felices, ¡no pierdas la esperanza, Takeru! —el chico sonrió también y la abrazó.

—No te pregunté tu nombre…

—Gennai me dijo que respondía a Hikari.

— ¡Como la luz!

Y los dos chicos rieron.

Suguru pareció vibrante: jamás hubiera creído que el alma de esos corazones artificiales, de su programa de vida, fuera tan potente en tan poco tiempo. Suspiró y les pidió a todos que se prepararan, que era necesario terminar con Kurata de una vez por todas. Les pidió a todos que se tomaran de las manos con su correspondiente compañero.

—Taichi, tú lo sentiste hace un rato, pero los demás, concéntrense en convertirse en un solo ser, en una sola criatura, en un ente capaz de pensar, amar y sentir —el grupo se concentró como más podía—. Cuando sientan el poder de sus almas, el corazón de su compañero, el rastreador reaccionará y los envolverá la luz.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lograron el cometido: los rastreadores de todos brillaron progresivamente al igual que los símbolos de sus manos. ¡Sus corazones empezaban a unirse! ¡La llama de la vida vivía como un fuego!

Piccolomon y Suguru, quien se había vuelto como ellos adquiriendo la forma de un ser con apariencia de león al unir su alma y corazón junto a BanchouLeomon (que había ingresado en ése momento al lugar), guiaron a los nuevos seres hasta dar con los terrenos de Kurata.

— ¿Qué esa luz? —preguntó uno de ellos con forma de ángel, vestía una armadura celeste.

— ¡Apurémonos! —exclamó preocupado otro en forma de dragón rosado.

 **XIII.**

Mimi no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Palmon, nerviosa.

—Me tiraré.

— ¡No seas loca!

¡Pero no había más que ella pudiera hacer! ¡Yamato podía ser terco y poco amigable, pero era su compañero! No podía dejarlo así, había algo dentro de ella, una voz que no había notado hasta ese momento, que la estaba obligando a hacer que se tirara y lo rescatara de alguna forma. Palmon desistió; Mimi forcejaba con tirarse de esa altura, hasta que empezó a llorar en silencio.

— ¡Está sufriendo! ¡Debo hacerlo, Palmon!

Yamato la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, aún cuando no tenían la confianza suficiente. No es que la tuviera ahora, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo así, ¡no podía!

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió por última vez la castaña—. _Por favor… Por él…_

Palmon la miró como no lo había hecho hasta ése momento. El colgante brillo al igual que la mano de Mimi. Ambas asintieron y se lanzaron al vacío en el aire, con sus manos entrelazadas.

 _Pidieron un milagro y el milagro se cumplió._

En la orilla, Kurata, al oír la noticia de captura de un androide completamente diferente al suyo, salió corriendo como un niñato y no se podía describir tal expresión de júbilo y terror al mismo tiempo. El androide de cabello rubio lo reconocía como propio, ¡pero el otro! ¡El otro! ¡Al fin podría sacarle todo el potencial al nefasto programa de Suguru!

Cuando agarró a Gabumon con violencia, un gritó del cielo lo alertó.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Algo, en forma de mujer con la cabeza de una rosa y un látigo de espinas lo vino a embestir.

— _¡Déjalos!_

Y todo se desató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **XIV.**

Parte de sus compañeros se enfrentaban afuera con una tanda de androides regulares que usaban armas de varios tipos para defenderse. No querían hacerles daño, pues sabían que, como ellos, alguna vez tuvieron alma y corazón, destruirlos no era una opción…

— ¡Hououmon, no tenemos alternativa!

—Pero, Wargreymon…

— ¡Sé el amor que sientes por ellos, pero no podemos! ¡Podemos darles una vida mejor! ¡Una vida valerosa!

Hououmon, o Sora y Piyomon, asintieron, aún cuando sus ojos llorasen en ése cuerpo de ave dorado.

Dentro de la enorme morada de Kurata también se dividieron: BanchouLeomon tomó un camino junto a Rosemon; Seraphimon y Holydramon fueron por un lado y, por último, HerakleKabuterimon y Vikemon por otro.

Rosemon preguntó por al camino que tomaban.

—Al lugar donde todo ser oscuro puede ocultarse… —parecía que conocía las instalaciones, así que siguió al poderoso león, pisándole los talones. A medida que avanzaban ella estaba más nerviosa. Oyó la voz de Palmon decirle que se quedara tranquila, Yamato y Gabumon estarían a salvo.

Rompieron una muerta de metal. Y lo vieron.

Una risa macabra se extendió por el recinto: un escenario digno de una película de terror, con máquinas, frascos y computadoras esparcidas por doquier.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo Kurata mostrándose—. Suguru, haz avanzado increíblemente, parecía que fue ayer cuando planeamos convertirnos en otros seres para adquirir fuerza.

— ¡La fuerza y el poder no es por lo que debes vivir, solamente!

BanchouLeomon se aproximó con paso lento a Kurata. Rosemon aprovechó para rescatar a Yamato, quien estaba atado de pies y manos en una camilla de metal, junto a Gabumon.

— ¡Ilusa! —el científico gritó y alguien la tomó por el cuello. Era un androide—. ¿Qué tal Suguru? ¿No vez a tu propio hijo manipulado por la fuerza y el poder, que rechazaste?

BanchouLeomon viró la cabeza y palideció: reconoció a ése humano, porque estaba seguro que era _él_ , ¡sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño rojizo, su fuerza, su valía! (5) ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo Kurata se atrevió a ser tan ruin?

— ¡Masaru, _Burst Evolution_! (6)

Se alejó de Rosemon antes de dejarla sin aire, un aparato apareció en su mano y, liberando un halo naranja, se convirtió en la misma criatura que había detenido a Taichi y al grupo momentos atrás, pero incontables llamaradas de fuego lo cubrían.

—Yo no necesito una cosa tan inestable como un corazón o un alma para lograr tamaña criatura, ¡con el poder de la ciencia todo es posible!

No faltaron insultos; no faltaron golpes y patadas, mucho menos faltaron desprecios. BanchouLeomon peleaba con dolor, con furia, con desesperación, ¡su hijo! ¡El hijo que había dejado en el mundo real para crear un mundo mejor! ¿Para qué? ¡Si ni siquiera pudo defenderlo!

Rosemon estaba empezando a cansarse, aquél tipo, aquél dragón blanco de alas metálicas, era muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte.

— _¡No te rindas, Mimi!_

— _¡No nos rendiremos, Palmon!_

 _Cuando quieres más poder, lo consigues con voluntad; cuando quieres que el milagro se acreciente, ¡la llama de la pureza lo hace posible!_

Rosemon emergió de su cuerpo una fuerza de color verde claro que la cubrió, ¡necesitaba más, mucho más! El rastreador que las comunicaba les brindó la última fuerza que les quedaba y la convirtieron en una Rosemon más potente, más fuerte: ya no era una rosa roja, ¡era blanca como mismísima luz!

— ¿Cómo es posible…? ¡El programa Burst…!

BanchouLeomon, que tenía a Kurata atrapado en el rincón de una pared, sonrió.

—No eres el único científico, alimaña —declaró.

— ¡Yo no soy una alimaña! —se soltó del agarre de BanchouLemon (Kurata había modificado su cuerpo para hacerlo más fuerte como una máquina) y corrió hacia una estantería—. Este es el programa definitivo —en una jeringa modificada había un programa convertido en líquido para poderlo asimilar en su cuerpo—. ¡Despierta!

Cuando la sustancia ingresó en el cuerpo de Kuarata, éste empezó a convulsionar. Tanto que se oyó una explosión que pareció derribar parte del lugar. Lo primero que hizo Rosemon fue abalanzarse para proteger a Yamato y Gabumon, quienes despertaron de golpe por el estruendo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Yamato quedó sin habla, ¿era la voz de Mimi?

—No te asustes, éste es el poder del que nos hablaban ellos —le dijo Rosemon, con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, el dragón blanco la acató de sorpresa por detrás y la tumbó en el suelo. Le clavó la espada en un brazo, acrecentando la herida que ya tenía ahí con anterioridad. Ella lo golpeó involuntariamente con su látigo y lo mandó a volar hacia una pared, donde perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Yamato! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Y un escalofrío lo recorrió: al voltear, vieron cómo emergía una criatura de piel morada, con apariencia a un demonio de lo más terrorífico. BanchouLeomon se acercó al grupo y preguntó a Rosemon por su estado, ella se puso de pie y le dijo que iba a encontrarse bien. Gabumon estaba impresionado al ver a BanchouLeomon, ya que era muy atípico que el profesor se uniera a él, asumiendo la gravedad de la situación.

El lugar estaba en destrozos. Todos lograron reunirse al ver la transformación de ése demonio y evaluar la situación, mientras Kuarata parecía ingerir poder de aquéllas aguas oscuras que a Gabumon había asustado. En seguida, Yamato apretó el estómago y se retorcijó.

—Bebiste esa agua… —comentó Gabumon, a su lado. Yamato lo empujó y un aura negra surgía levemente de él. Todos se asustaron. Kurata intentó acercarse a él, pero Rosemon se interpuso, defendiéndolo.

— ¡Quítate, condenada! —le dio un empujón con la mano y la corrió. En seguida todos se abalanzaron sobre la criatura, que respondía al nombre de Belphemon, pero resultaron heridos y lastimados. Parecía absorber la energía maligna que irradiaba del rubio y la _comía_ para sí. Gabumon se colgó de su garra, siendo absorbido, también, por el halo negro.

BanchouLeomon, por primera vez, estaba aterrorizado, ¡lo único que Kurata quería hacer era infringirles ése virus de maldad en sus cuerpos y controlarlos! Probablemente había hecho eso con Masaru, asunto que arreglaría una vez finalizada la vida de aquél desquiciado científico que nunca debió haber nacido.

Notaron que la piel de Gabumon se iba tiñendo de negro. Si no se apresuraban, lo peor podría pasar.

Atacaron pero fue imposible despegar las garras de Belphemon de Yamato, quien iba perdiendo el color en su piel y su cabello.

— ¡Basta! ¡Yamato! —Seraphimon se apartó de todos y se enfrentó cara a cara a Belphemon—. _Seventh Heavens!_

Rayos de luz atacaron a Belphemon de lleno en su cara. Era luz santa, luz pura, luz que eliminaba todo mal. Recobró la energía de Yamato y Gabumon, mientras aturdía bastante a Belphemon y soltó al chico. Rosemon lo atajó a tiempo y las lágrimas caían de ella a gran velocidad. Los demás se enfrentaron a Belphemon, mientras ella buscó un refugio para Yamato.

Tardó un buen rato en despertar. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a preguntar por sí mismo. Le dijo que estaba aturdido y confuso.

La unión de Palmon y Mimi deshizo por un momento. Al hacerlo, ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que sorprendió al chico. No paraba de llorar y de decir su nombre, ¡había estado tan preocupado por él!

Yamato estaba atónito. Quedó petrificado un instante, hasta que sus brazos, solos, la estrecharon en un profundo abrazo, intenso y fuerte. Y no pudo evitar llorar un poco, también.

— _Gracias…_ —susurró en su oído. Mimi agradeció esas palabras y lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudar a los chicos!

Corrieron hacia sus camaradas, hacia la batalla y hacia la libertad, ¡lograr un mundo de paz era primordial!

¡Y apareció el último guerrero! ¡El frío MetalGarurumon que se unió a la batalla!

 **XV.**

El último rastro de Belphemon sucumbió ante una espada sagrada y un cañón poderoso. Pereció ante la presencia de un caballero de capa roja y ojos azules, mientras gritaba "paz y libertad". (7)

Belphemon y por consiguiente Kurata perecieron, por fin. El río de agua oscura se tiñó a cristalina, los androides con forma humana fueron recogidos por todos y llevados a las tierras de Suguru, quien iba a encargarse de que vivieran en armonía.

Así, pudo recobrar de nuevo a su hijo Masaru. El reencuentro fue de lo más emotivo.

Y estos chicos, renacieron como una gran leyenda, la leyenda de la paz y la justicia. No fueron necesarios esos inmensos poderes que tenían, pero estarían allí cuando hicieran falta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Mimi, algunos años más tarde cuando encontró a Yamato sentado a las orillas del río, mojando sus pies en el agua. Tenía un aparato que producía sonidos melodiosos.

—Es una armónica —respondió, con ese tono tímido que adquiría cuando hablaba de él mismo.

—Se oye precioso, a ver si me sale algo para acompañar.

Y cuando él se puso a tocar, ella expulsaba tonalidades encantadoras de su garganta. Estaban desarrollando la música, algo que no conocían del todo y que estaban explorando.

Esas eran las horas más soñadas por ambos: poder distenderse en un mundo de serenidad.

Mientras ella cantaba una improvisada letra de amor, tomó la mano libre de él y la apretó con fuerza. Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y el apartó el rostro, enrojecido. Mimi se rió de él y le dijo que era lindo. Yamato le pidió que no dijera esas cosas, que era vergonzoso.

Pero Mimi no paró. Ni ése día ni los que siguieron. Luego de una vida sin recuerdos claros y sin memorias exactas, la preciada libertad logró traer el sentimiento más maravilloso que sus corazones artificiales desarrollaron: ¡el amor!

OoOoOo

Las aclas (para acceder a los links, favor de ingresar a la wikimon y buscar el artículo. Imposible poner el link exacto ff lo censura):

(1) Suguru Daimon: en el universo de Savers, es el padre de Masaru, protagonista del mismo. Fue un viejo científico/explorador, quien se interesó en el digimundo, sus habitantes y criaturas. Él siempre quiso está en paz y colaborar con ellas.

wikimon : Daimon_Suguru

(2) La "Banda salvaje" es el nombre que se le dio al grupo que creó a los Digimon y al Digimon en la década de los '80, en el universo de Tamers. Hago referencia a éste mismo grupo.

wikimon : Wild_Bunch

(3) Akihiro Kurata: uno de los principales antagonistas del universo de Savers. Científico y viejo camarada de Suguru. De mal genio, en la serie se ve el uso de experimentos donde crea biohumanos capaces de transformarse en digimons.

wikimon : Kurata_Akihiro

(4) ShineGreymon, respectivamente. Evolución Ultimate de Agumon en Digimon Savers (no la evolución Burst). El tipo extraño en cuestión, es Masaru Daimon, protagonista de la temporada (robotizado para éste fic :P)

wikimon : Shine_Greymon

(5) Masaru Daimon. Por las dudas que no lo hayan notado.

wikimon : Daimon_Masaru

(6) El Burst Mode es una evolución por encima del Ultimate, en Digimon Savers.

wikimon : Shine_Greymon:_Burst_Mode

wikimon ; Rosemon:_Burst_Mode

(7) Omegamon, respectivamente :P

wikimon : Omegamon

Probablemente hayan quedado cosas sueltas, me haya comido otras o no haya terminado de cerrar como debería. Probablemente reinterprete éste historia en un futuro. Lo pensaré. Aún así terminar esto a tiempo y que más a menos me gustara, es algo que ni yo puedo creer. Hubiera querido más romance de mi parte, fue más fuerte inmiscuirme en la acción, género que usualmente no trabajo y que me sorprendí a mí misma emprendiendo éste proyecto.

Desde ya que, si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco su paciencia y tiempo. Pueden tirarme lechugas si quieren. Tomates y manzanas podridas también. Espero que los personajes hayan quedado IC, sino me mato (¿?)

Sin más, feliz San Valentín. No será tan épico como estas aventuras, pero espero que sí sea igual de hermoso como Mimi y Yamato cantando y tocando música juntos :3

Chau! :)


End file.
